


Twisted

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Graphicish depiction of past violence, I know nothing about the legal system, Lola's Trial, M/M, Panic Attacks, Videos of past trauma, abuse mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Lola's trial finally happens, its worse, and better than expected.





	Twisted

The day of Lola’s trial was the best weather they’ve had all spring. In fact it had been the best weather they’ve had in months this past week, just Neil’s luck right? He’d barely slept that week, his eyes looked sunken, he could feel Andrew’s hesitance to touch him, scared it would be too much, the memories would be too much. They were. Neil didn’t feel like he’d breathed in almost a week, everything about this whole situation made him want to throw up. But he couldn’t, because he was a Wesninski and a Hatford, still somewhere within him, and they never bow, they always fight. 

He took his family, which meant every fox came. Some of the younger foxes had wanted to come out of morbid curiosity but Andrew had almost killed Jack when he suggested it. He wished having his family there would help calm him down. But he was terrified, and he new Andrew sensed it as they walked in, allowing Neil to grab hold of his sleeve in a death grip he barely even knew he had. After they had sat down, the guards brought Lola in. Somehow, even after spending time in prison, her lips still looked painted red, and her eyes just as manic immediately settling on Neil. Andrew stiffened as he smile grew even wider and Neil felt himself shrink a little. 

The original testimonies were short, they were pleading insanity and coercion as she was Nathan’s lover. They were a little right of course, Lola was insane, but she knew exactly what she was doing the whole way through. She had always been the smart sibling of the Malcolm twins, always controlling him. Someone Neil had never met or heard of testified to this for him as he slowly shrank into himself. Finally, they called him up. 

“Mr. Wesninski-”

“Um… sorry it’s Mr. Josten, my former name was Mr. Wesninski but it hasn’t been my name in a long time.” The defense attorney gave him a nasty look for interrupting so soon but the prosecution called out an objection for using an incorrect name as a way of riling up the witness. There was a brief pause before the defense attorney looked up at him with a rather evil look.

“Mr. Josten, how old were you when you met Lola Malcolm.”

“As soon as I could walk sir, at around 2, I was allowed to be around my father’s people.”

“His people? Was she under his control?” The prosecution objected for leading the witness, but the Jury was looking a little sorry for Lola. Neil felt sick. After a few more questions, the Defense sat down looking pleased with himself. Then, the prosecutor stood up.

“Was your father there when you received the burns to your face Mr. Josten?”

“No sir, from what she said to me he was simply waiting for her to bring me home and she had some  _ questions  _ for me.” There were some more questions that made his stomach roil, he didn’t want to think back to those feelings. He didn’t want to remember this, so he focused on Andrew’s blank face to keep him calm. The prosecution was still talking.

“Members of the FBI have acquired some footage, it seems that Lola Malcolm and Nathan Wesninski sometimes filmed their… tortures, we’d like for you to confirm some things if that is okay with you?” the prosecutor didn’t give him a chance to answer before pushing onwards with the videos. Neil would have said no, he didn’t even know what these videos would be.

The screen turns on, it’s the basement, a young Neil stumbles in, he’s crying and he couldn’t have been more than four. Lola walks in after him, hissing at him to shut up and backhanding him when he isn’t immediately silent.

“You’re lucky your mother made a no knives rule Junior or I would have already sliced some respect into you.” The young Neil stutters out an apology. Neil remembers this, he remembers not knowing what he did and not knowing what was going on, just that it hurt. They pause the video on Lola kicking him over. Asking him how old he was in the video. The next video is from some murder that Neil honestly has blurred together with all the murders he has seen. He would have been about 5 in this picture, he stands in the corner not moving much, next to Lola as Nathan takes a man apart. Every time he moves she smacks him or pinches him, causing him to wince, but he had learnt by then never to make a sound when something hurt. There was a video of him with a burn on his shoulder being made to gut a pig. A video of him sobbing as Nathan and Lola took turns slashing at his chest, using him talking to some other child’s parent as an excuse. At this point Neil is completely numb to it. What’s one more scar he’s been given, he sees them all every day. 

Then the video changes setting. They’re in a car. Neil is an adult. He spits fire at Lola as she climbs in behind him, and panics, pulling at the handcuffs. She asks him about his mother and she doesn’t believe him. He knows what is coming next, but it doesn’t stop him flinching when he hears himself scream. At the time he hadn’t even realized Lola had been laughing or talking it had hurt too much. 

“I always liked him better when he was screaming.” The Lola in the movie says to her brother. The Lola in the courtroom grins and winks at Neil when he accidentally looks at her. The video eventually cuts to Neil lying on the floor of the cellar unconscious, Lola makes crass comments about him on the video, and Neil panics as he looks to Andrew who is stiff and white as a sheet. Neil sees Renee has thrown her leg over him, an obvious sign that he had been trying to stand up. He hopes it isn’t to leave, he doesn’t think he can do this without being able to see him. When the video turns to Neil saying please repeatedly to his father he realizes how much that would upset Andrew and so he leans forward into the microphone.

“Turn it off.” They do immediately possibly seeing they have pushed him too far. He felt nothing, his voice was far away but incredibly calm. “I think you have seen enough. Lola tortured me and enjoyed it. She was never under my father’s  _ control _ she did what he said because she wanted to. You always had a choice to join the circle.” Lola looked proud of her decisions. He hoped she rotted. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to leave the stand.” The judge  _ finally  _ stepped in, allowing him to leave. As soon as he was out of the courtroom, breathing becomes near impossible. All the memories were shooting through him leaving him screaming internally but no sound came out. Suddenly he felt a hand on his neck.

“Breathe idiot.” Was said gruffly but not unkindly, Neil sobbed as he finally managed to make a sound. It took him a while to be able to open his eyes and face the outside world. Andrew looked angry to the rest of the world but Neil knew it was at the prosecutors who had shown the video, at Lola and Nathan and anyone who had ever hurt Neil in his life. But when he made eye contact with Neil, his eyes softened, melting into liquid gold, allowing Neil to anchor himself in their calm certainty. Eventually he turned around to his family, most of them still white faced and grim from the scenes they had just had to watch. He opens his mouth to apologize but is interrupted.

“If you even think about apologizing I swear to god I will leave you.” Andrew’s outburst along with his recognition of this,  _ thing  _ they have going on leaves Neil speechless, until Renee let out a soft chuckle. Neil looked up to Andrew and felt so much more centered, Andrew always being a source of reality and  _ home _ .

“Can we go home?” He whispered, suddenly realizing he didn’t want to run, he just wanted to be with his family, an odd sensation as he still often gets the urge to run. Andrew nodded and helps him up, keeping a hand on his wrist as he led him outside to the Maserati, his family behind them. 

That night they all slept together in the common area of Andrew and Neil’s room that night. None of them wanting to be alone, and when Neil’s nightmares came, Andrew was there with a cigarette and a warm hand to help bring him back to reality. Neil had more of a home than he had ever dreamt to imagine as a child, Lola had no one, was no one, his scars would heal, and she would be dead long before him. That thought was more of a comfort than he would like to admit.

They later found out that Lola was in fact imprisoned, ruled of sound enough mind to have known exactly what she was doing. The Moriyama’s had her killed not long after her imprisonment. Andrew wished he had been the one to kill her but told Neil he guessed her being dead was enough. Neil was just glad she was gone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im fuckin cranking out fics, I'm sorry if you're getting sick of me, I'm avoiding studying HARDCORE.
> 
> I really hope you liked this, I hate Lola with a passion, 
> 
> i promise, i am in the mids of writing a second part to the jail fic, fear not, I just had the idea for this and wanted to get it down quickly 
> 
> once again thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are So so so welcomed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Acting is the Greatest Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000872) by [deadinside_canyoutell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinside_canyoutell/pseuds/deadinside_canyoutell)




End file.
